Marcada pelo Mal
by eugenio
Summary: A Primeira Guerra está prestes a estourar no Mundo Mágico. Ambos os lados começam a articular-se. Quando menos esperava, Dumbledore vê uma oportunidade de ouro, e por isso, vai ao resgate de Cassandra Oliver, uma bruxa que foi aprisionada numa tumba por 500 anos. Agora, a volta dela será determinante para mais um ano em Hogwarts e no balanço entre o Bem e o Mal.


**Prólogo.**

A primeira faixa de luz que entrou em seus olhos era capaz até mesmo de cegá-la. Seus ossos doíam; era como se ela se mexesse sem o apoio de nenhum músculo.

Estremeceu. Não tinha escolha, tinha que prosseguir. Se aproximava cada vez mais da linha que a mantinha presa naquele cubículo apertado. Como as outras vezes, tudo o que queria era tocar naquele manto ilusório e receber qualquer mágica que continha ali... não demoraria muito e seria nocauteada como das últimas vezes. E voltaria a dormir, enfim.

Suas unhas, já rachadas, tendiam a fazer força no chão de terra, a medida que ela ia avançando a minúscula distância até o manto. Sua cara apática e seus cabelos levemente amarelados também estava coberta de terra. Tentando movimentar-se mais rápido, para sufocar seu sofrimento, decidiu forçar seu corpo magrelo a realizar movimentos bastante hábeis. Ele respondeu travando quase que completamente por alguns segundos, aumentando ainda mais a sua dor.

Depois da agonia inicial, finalmente chegou. Estava a um passo de sentir aquela angustiante dor final. Uma espécie de choque – porém, era incrivelmente prazeroso saber que finalmente voltaria a perder-se na imensidão da sua própria mente, totalmente livre do mundo físico. Seu coração batia desesperadamente. Finalmente, tocara o manto.

Porém, nada aconteceu.

Ela ficou atônita, caída no chão, por quase meia hora. Seu cérebro não conseguia entender. O que tinha mudado? Definhava atrás de respostas que sabia que não iria obter.

Permanecera ali, um bom tempo. Minutos, horas, dias, meses... Ela não tinha a menor ideia, pois perdera totalmente a noção do tempo. Sua situação só viria a mudar quando ela viu, possibilitada pelas finas frestas de luz que surgiam pelo teto da tumba, uma figura estranha se aproximar.

Ela hesitou por um momento. O homem vestia um manto lilás, com alguns toques de dourado. Usava óculos meia-lua, que, como num toque de mágica, diluíra-se no ar após o termino de seu estudo a respeito dela. E o que mais chamava atenção era a sua barba, incrivelmente alva e branca.

Juntou-se a ela, e fez algumas perguntas, porém elas foram abafadas e estava impossibilitada de respondê-las.

- Acho melhor leva-la à... não, não. Seria impossível.

Ele distanciou-se dela e desapareceu nas sombras. Com toda a força que ela ainda possuía, conseguiu sentar-se e recostou-se nas paredes rígidas, sentindo um pouco do pó amarronzado espalhar-se pelo ar que ela inspirava. Algum tempo depois, percebeu a presença de um gato.

E o velho estava de volta. Sorriu para a garota, antes de injetar alguma coisa em seu braço, que tremia. E apagou, novamente.

- Você acha que ela vai ficar bem, Minerva? – perguntou o velho para gato.

O gato respondeu com uma miada, e então foi, aos poucos, se transformando em uma mulher de aparentemente cinquenta anos. Tinha os cabelos amarronzados, com uma brancura que já queria aparecer. Vestia uma túnica verde esmeralda, dando para perceber por dentro roupas pretas. Ela analisou a garota desmaiada através de seus óculos, com uma expressão de bastante cansaço.

- Madame Pomfrey me garantiu que esse é o melhor tônico possível que se pode dar. Ela deve ganhar mais algum fôlego, até possamos sair dessa tumba.

O homem analisava a tumba nos seus mínimos detalhes.

- Professor Dumbledore... – suspirou Minerva McGonagall.

- Já sei a resposta para a sua pergunta, Minerva. – ele falou com um tom extremamente calmo, porém sem olhar para a mulher. – Aqui foi o lar de uma magia muito antiga e poderosa. Extremamente maligna, sem dúvidas. E eu não faço a menor ideia porque ela se extinguiu.

- O que importa, de fato, é que chegamos primeiro que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, certo?

- Sim, e isso nos confere uma vantagem indubitável, minha cara.

Ele hesitou por um instante.

- Será que ela lembra...?

A moça, desmaiada sob a parede, começava a dar sinais de vida. Abriu os olhos, aos poucos. Não sabia de onde, mas conseguira, finalmente, criar forças para levantar.

Minerva lançou um sorriso para ela. Ela ficou em dúvida se correspondia ou não. Seus passos ainda não estavam muito firmes. Era como se estivesse reaprendendo a andar. Após perceber a mão estendida da mulher, ela segurou firme. E acompanhou os dois até o fim da tumba.

Já estava começando a escurecer. Não havia mais nem sinal do sol.

Dumbledore pegou um objeto no bolso de suas vestes e, como num passe de mágica, diversos postes acenderam. Ela ficou extasiada. Seus olhos brilharam. E continuaram andando, até que de repente, uma parada súbita.

Minerva e Dumbledore se entreolharam e, logo em seguida, ambos olharam para ela.

- _Para... onde... estou... indo_? – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

- Para Hogwarts, Cassandra. – disse Dumbledore, sereno. – Agora segure a minha mão.

E aparataram.

* * *

**nota:** Eu decidi escrever essa fanfic porque eu senti muita saudades dos livros e do universo de HP. Espero que gostem.


End file.
